Blue-eyed Sunshine
by AlucardChick101
Summary: Izuna knows just how to pull his older brothers strings in his favor; how does this equal to Madara taking care of a two year old? (DOES NOT FOLLOW ANIME PLOT LINE! !)


Madara Uchiha was neither content or displeased with his lifestyle; he merely dealt with things thrown his way one at a time, never attempting to break his routine of daily life. He would wake up with the sunrise, work in his office, eat breakfast, attend meetings, go to lunch, attend more meetings, and then go back to his office working well into the night. He had spent the last twenty-eight years doing the same thing; the whole time he had his younger brother Izuna jumping him. While Madara inherited his father's personality, Izuna had gained their mother's more outgoing side. They often never agreed on anything, but that didn't mean they didn't love each other very much; still, though, this didn't deter them from wanting to severely injure one another.

"Madara-sama, your brother had requested an audience with you." The servant gave a shaky bow before retreating quickly out of the room without waiting for a reply from the man that sat at his desk. Madara didn't stop signing his papers at the interupption; He knew if he waited long enough his brother would come running to , he had better things to attend to than to run to Izuna's every beck and call.

Hashirama was getting a little too bold, moving his ninjas too close for comfort to the Uchiha's taste. The man was still headstrong on creating a village that could house all of the clans and live in peace and harmony. Honestly, the man lived with his head in the clouds to even think that would ever work; clan traditions were too different and would interfere with eachother should they ever try to live together. Every few weeks, the man would come and try to negotiate some form of peace that would lite fire under the Uchiha Elders belts; so it always came down to Madara trying to calm them down within the Clan meetings, usually took him about three hours to work out all the kinks that Hashirama foolishly caused.

It was causing the Elders to start to question him every chance they got when it came to his role as Leader of the Clan.

He really couldn't describe how bad it was starting to grind on his nerves; not to add to the fact that he was being pushed for a heir. He was already in his mid-twenties, and hadn't been married or even thought of courting a girl. Besides, if it came down to it Izuna could take his place.

"Madara-nii! Mada! Dara-nii! Where are you?!"

Said man only sighed heavily, dropping his pen down to gaze at his door of the office. Perhaps, it was best to start looking for a suitable woman to bare him a child; his brother had a lot of growing to do, if he wanted to ever amount to anything in the clan. Izuna had it in him to be a great leader but he just didn't try.

The door slammed open and hit the wall making Madara wince at the thought of any damages; he was already paying to extend the compound. The rising numbers for the Uchiha was welcome, but still stressful on Madara. Two years ago, a baby boom hit out of nowhere. It was to the point that the Elders was expecting Madara to pop up with a child in his hands.

"Unless someone is dying, do not ever barge into my office again. Is that understood, Izuna?" Madara questioned as he took in his little brother's out of breath and red faced form that was resting against the doorframe.

"You shouldn't ignore people when they ask for you! You didn't even know if I was needing you for some emergency! How lazy can you get?" Izuna pointed a finger at Madara whom was attempting to ignore that his brother was actually... pouting. He truly did have a long way to grow.

Madara sighed as he leaned back in his seat, "Fine, what is it that you need?"

Izuna seemed to perk up at that as he looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms. Madara frowned, he hadn't even took notice of his brother holding anything.

"Hey, Naru. Are you awake?" Izuna cooed softly making his older brother raise an eyebrow. The small brown blanket moved and fell down slightly to reveal a portion a child's face.

"Izuna, take the kid back to where you found him." Madara ordered as he went to go back to his paperwork that had to be finished within the next hour. Honestly, he never thought that Izuna would actually take off with someone else's kid. But he knew that he always-

"I found him, Madara, out in the forest. There was no one around. He's just a baby, he won't live through the night." Izuna looked down at the little boy, "Besides, I think Naru is a civilian's child." He pulled back the rest of the covers to reveal spiked blonde hair. The cold air must have gotten to the kid as he opened his eyes to look around. Madara paused for a moment when the most lightest of azure eyes stared directly at him.

"You named him? Izuna, you can't keep the child."

"What? Why can't I? Madara, please. If you make me take him back, you are allowing an innocent kid to die. He obviously doesn't belong to any clans, no one has blonde hair! His clothing doesn't bare any symbols... Mada, he was left for dead." Izuna spoke quickly, loosing the slightly childish sound to his voice as he held the child closer. Madara sighed at how headstrong his brother was being. He probably looked like the evil villain; but honestly, the Elders would have his head if they found out that he brought a unknown child into the compound during a war. But the look on his brother's face was wanting him to say screw the Elders; it didn't help that the blue-eyed baby was staring wide-eyed as if trying to prove his own innocence through his eyes. The kid couldn't have been no older than two, so he probably had no clue that they were basically debating whether to throw him to the wolves or not. Just looking at him vaguely reminded him of Izuna when he was a kid.

Izuna skipped around the wide desk without warning and pushed the child into the older man's arms. "There you go! You say Mada? Come on! Ma-da, Mada." He cooed from behind Madara, making sure to make goofy faces down at the baby. Madara stiffed as the child sat up on his lap and let out the loudest giggle, his eyes lightening up as he stretched his hands out towards the younger Uchiha. His big smile revealed small white baby teeth attempting to grow from his gums. Once Naru realized reached Izuna was near impossible, he buried his head into Madara's chest, still looking up with a big grin. "Maia..."

His voice was tiny and soft, that it took a moment for both men to realize he had spoken. While Izuna was ready to jerk the baby up and squish him in a tight hug, Madara was attempting to avoid eye contact with the little tyke. It really didn't help that he was cuddle up hugging Madara's arm like a lifeline.

Kami, Izuna was good... too good.

"Only until someone comes to claim him."


End file.
